the_mockingbirds_songfandomcom-20200214-history
Perrianne Grafton
Perrianne Grafton 'is the daughter of Lord Isembard Corbray and the wife of Lord Darnold Grafton. She is the former Master of Coin for King Edmund Baelish's Small Council, replaced by Tyrek Lannister, and the current Regent of Gulltown in place of her infirm husband. Her house and its bannermen are sworn to House Arryn of the Eyrie, after the transfer of power from House Royce. 'History 'Birth and Early Life ' Perrianne was born to Lord Isembard and Lady Teora Corbray of Heart's Home in 358 AC. She was born a fraternal twin, coming second to her brother Jonothor Corbray. The rigors of childbirth were too great for their mother, and Teora slipped away shortly after the twins drew their first breaths. Isembard would never remarry. Her lord father lacked a direct hand in raising her, she owed most of her early education to her household governess, Septa Ceryse. She learned the broad palette of skills a noble lady was expected to know: tailoring, etiquette, poetry, singing and more. Perrianne found great joy in these, but she grasped for more than the typical life of a woman of noble birth. She revered fabled ladies and queens from Alysanne the Good, Queen Sharra Arryn, and even Jonquil Darke, and became known for a determination that could even match her twin brother. Jonothor was an exceptionally formative influence on her childhood, and they were practically inseparable. When her brother stepped out of line -- and he often did -- she was present to mend the problems he caused by picking fights and starting arguments and to try and send him along a different course of action -- usually. She was regarded as far sweeter than he was, and Lord Corbray made it no secret his daughter was his favored child. While Isembard hopelessly avoided House Corbray's recent financial grievances, Perrianne took a great interest in this field: Septa Ceryse had noted she was a shrewd mind for strategy and mathematics, even as a child, and warned her lord father that such a pursuit was unladylike. Isembard found it even harder to deny his child her fascinations, and instructed the maester of Heart's Home to begin teaching her at once. By some irony, she and Maester Janos shared the duty of administrating the keep and its holdings by the time she turned two-and-ten. Possibly spurred by the passing of Lord Isembard's close friend Petyr Grafton, Lord Corbray decided to extend an offer to Petyr's eldest son, Lord Darnold. He offered the hand of his beloved daughter Perrianne, to repay the years of friendship that the old lords had shared together. Bound by his honor and despite his hesitation, Lord 'Don' agreed to the betrothal in 368 AC. 'Adolescence' Perrianne proved remarkably mature concerning the nature of her betrothal, well mentored on history and effectively drilled by Septa Ceryse on the nature of her birth and her expectations in Westerosi society, and opted to pursue her own interests until the eventual day she left Heart's Home for Gulltown. With her twin brother sent to ward under Lord Royce, her second closest friendship came in the form of Jasper Lynderly, the heir to Snakewood. As a ward of their liege lord, the duo shared mutual interests and extended their friendship well into their adolescence and adult years. They concocted many schemes to restore Corbray to monetary self-sufficiency, from paying servants to personally carry goods to harbor, or selling a beverage made of lemon juice and cold water in the markets, but the plan they committed to involved the theft, transport, and selling of one of the keep library's most valuable manuscripts: An Illuminated Catalog of the Birds, Bats, and Insects of the Riverlands. A coalition (including the keep's own maester) engaged in its acquisition, transportation, and marketing in Gulltown; the book was believed to be sold to an eccentric traveler originating in the Free Cities for a very healthy sum of gold, which was begrudgingly put to use by Lord Isembard to restore much of the family's holdings to proper working order. Lord Isembard was sore and discontent with his daughter's treachery, but as an emotional man facing down his favorite daughter, no ill will came to pass from the Lord of Heart's Home. 'Marriage and Adulthood' On her eighteen nameday, Perrianne finally left her home for Gulltown to make good on her betrothal to Lord Darnold Grafton of Gulltown. She proved an admirable bride, a darling of Heart's Home for the years she spent within its walls, and a silver tongue that won her many toasts to her name and good health at her wedding feast, and was especially contrarian to her husband's spartan lifestyle bound by piety and honor. His unyielding nature and staunch knightly posturing would eventually win her over as the rare thing she could not ensnare by charm alone. The newly named Lady Grafton took kindly to Gulltown, for it was far livelier, more lived-in, and comfortable living than comparatively sparse Heart's Home. House Grafton proved wealthier, too, and Perrianne settled in quickly as the chief financial advisor to Lord Darnold. 'A knight lives by steel and water,' he had told her, 'Gold is the armor of peace, and I am a war-loving man'. Many of his brothers and cousins shared similar sentiment, and ordained to let her settle in to the role. She was seated at Darnold's side during most negotiations with the multitude of traders, merchants, and couriers in Gulltown's harbor, and gleamed a great deal from the mannerisms of Westerosi and Essosi travelers alike. Following the death of King Petyr II Baelish preceding the Subjugation of the Iron Islands, Perrianne personally oversaw the distribution of alms to the poor and pious of the southern Vale with her husband's blessing and wielding her budding social capital: when travelers arrived in Gulltown, they brought interesting news to her ear and sought out her guidance as the middleman of one of Westeros's gates into the greater world. Enraptured in pursuit of the hustle, Lady Grafton stopped only to deliver her first child, a healthy baby boy named Raymund, and heir to Gulltown. Grafton at War ' At the onset of Brynden's Rebellion in 382, peace as Perrianne knew it ceased to exist in the Vale. With little exposure to war, she and her young son remained in Gulltown for the entirety of the war with only contacts in the Riverlander host and harbor captains providing her discreet insight on the war's affairs in the two years to come. She bore a second son two moons after her husband departed, whom she named Gilwood Grafton, and waited for the end of the conflict with baited breath. Lord Darnold and his brothers Robert and Harlon took the reigns of the Grafton levies once Arryn declared for Brynden Baelish and the Faith Militant. The majority of the force was escorted by ship to the eastern coast of the Riverlands, while Lord Darnold personally led a force of four hundred men east to seize a far more vulnerable target: Runestone. He placed the ancient castle under siege for over seven moons, awaiting the surrender of the garrison's leader -- Perrianne's twin brother, Jonothor Corbray. No surrender came, and the Graftons reluctantly assailed the keep's walls. As household knights clambered over the ramparts and into the castle courtyard, Lord Darnold was struck by arrows and stumbled off. Ser Harlon Grafton reported the man seemed 'like a deer caught before torch light, eyes wide with shock' as the first arrowhead pierced his neck. Ser Harlon maintained the occupation of the keep in the aftermath, while a company of Grafton knights rushed to return the Lord of Gulltown for medical attention. Most of Lord Darnold's bones were broken beyond redress, and he was paralyzed from the neck down. House Grafton's maester saw little opportunity to mend most of his broken bones, and focused on alleviating the pain with milk of the poppy and other sedatives. 'After the Rebellion With a lord crippled and his brother slain, and the relative magnitude of House Arryn's transgressions against the crown, House Grafton was spared the crown's ire in the transfer of powers between the lord of the Eyrie with the lord of Runestone. As Darnold was almost completely sedated and pained to the point of hallucination, his wife felt the compulsion to stand in his place as the regent of Gulltown. Per Darnold's last truly sober request, the household gave way to Perrianne's authority. Truthfully, Perrianne had ruled Gulltown with power of the purse for years, but administrated the largest city in the Vale in earnest now. A hefty portion was spent contracting healers from across the realm and beyond, sending letters to the Citadel's most medically minded maesters to no conclusive avail: Darnold Grafton was crippled, and the damage too extensive to mend and his health too risky to attempt surgery. She could not bear the thought to usher her husband to the next life, and spends considerable coin to keep him comfortable in Gulltown. Just under a year after Brynden Baelish was executed for his crimes against the realm, Perrianne Grafton re-entered the political scene of the Seven Kingdoms. Wielding the social capital of marriages between House Grafton and other significant maritime nobility and her reputation as a fiscally gifted negotiator, she was named to King Edmund's Small Council as the Master of Coin. Modern Times (390 AC - Present) In her duties as Master of Coin, Perrianne organized the great feast and subsequent tournament for King Edmund Baelish and all of his subjects. She also took part in negotiations for the Pact with representatives from the Triarchy. Near the end of the First Moon of 390 AC, Jon Stark resigned from his position as the Hand of the King. His successor, Prince Roland Baelish, took on the position and summarily fired the entirety of the Small Council (save for the Grandmaester). No longer the Master of Coin, Perrianne returned to Gulltown to attend to domestic business and decide her next move. At this time, the Vale faced threats on two fronts: one with the rise of the marauding Stone Crows under Dagolf 'The Stone Cow', and mustered a force to join the Vale host in the Eyrie. Concurrently, Perrianne personally attended to her dying father, Isembard Corbray, in Heart's Home. Their last words were far from amicable, and she refused to humour the man's dying words on her brother. Unbeknownst to the party at Heart's Home, her husband would also perish but in her absence, murdered out of the blue by an unknown assailant. The second threat, the rebellious House of Sunderland, demanded the Grafton fleet to blockade the Three Sisters on the orders of the Warden of the East. Captain Ned Grafton was selected to lead the armada in conjuction with House Manderly, whose head is close kin to Lord Darnold. In addition to the blockade of the Three Sisters, Perrianne has also authorized a considerable host of Grafton men and mercenaries to land upon the shores of Sisterton... Threads A Time Where The Pieces Fit Moon, 390 AC, King's Landing Perrianne Grafton seeks out her estranged brother, Lord Jonothor Corbray of Heart's Home. The two have not seen each other in the flesh since her wedding, more than 14 years ago. Food For Thought Moon, 390 AC, King's Landing Perrianne Grafton stands in attendance for a dinner and social gathering at the Royce manse in King's Landing. She converses with many of the Vale lords and their Vale knights. A King's Pittance Moon, 390 AC, King's Landing Perrianne Grafton oversees the workmen employed in preparing King's Landing for the King's tourney. She is accompanied by her bodyguard Ser Gunther Stone. Lysor I - Signed in Ink Moon, 390 AC, King's Landing Perrianne Grafton negotiates a trade agreement with the ambassadors of the Republic of the Three Daughters as part of her duties as Master of Coin. Idleness Leads to Sin Moon, 390 AC, King's Landing Perrianne Grafton takes a much-needed break from her duties as Master of Coin. She negotiates trade deals, talks of friendship with House Celtigar, meets Lady Argella Stark. Capable Hands Moon, 390 AC, King's Landing Tristan Baelish, the so-called Black Prince, comes to Perrianne's manse in King's Landing per her invitation. She offers to fund an investigation of the death of Prince Petyr during the Siege of Myr. Loose Ends Moon, 390 AC, King's Landing Perrianne Grafton makes an appearance at the Dornish manse at the behest of the Prince of Dorne, Edric Martell, to pay a social call. Five Thousand Days Moon, 390 AC, King's Landing Perrianne reconciles with her brother, Jonothor, and decides it is high-time to return home to Gulltown, and pay visits to her father in Heart's Home. So Burns Our Faith Moon, 390 AC, Gulltown Perrianne returns to Gulltown, meets her son Gilwood in the flesh for the first time since his birth, and comes to terms with her removal from the Small Council. The Last Song, Pt. 1: This is Not Our Home Moon, 390 AC, Heart's Home Perrianne, her sons, her brother, and Lord Lynderly make their way to pay their respects to the ailing Isembard Corbray, former lord of Heart's Home. Calling Fowl Moon, 390 AC, Gulltown Lord Darnold Grafton is found dead in the early hours of the morning, with a stab wound to the chest and no discreet killer. The Last Song Pt. 2: Home is Where the Heart Is Moon, 390 AC, Heart's Home Perrianne, her sons, her brother, and Lord Lynderly pay their respects to the ailing Isembard Corbray, former lord of Heart's Home. Perrianne leaves with a new perspective on family. A Six Year Dirge Moon, 390 AC, Gulltown The death of Lord Darnold Grafton is addressed in full by Perrianne, with her childhood friend Jasper Lynderly, her brother Jonothor, and her sons. Perrianne gains a new perspective on family: it's bad. = Category:House Grafton Category:Valeman